


О поединках и финальных раундах

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Немного о взаимоотношениях Гарруса с той самой разведчицей, которая «такая гибкая, а у него длинные руки».





	О поединках и финальных раундах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duels and Tiebreakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365052) by [11_Gadget_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27). 



Все началось с благодарности. Куинн Ветус оказалась в самой настоящей ловушке: от врага ее защищала только дверь, которую она сама же и пыталась вскрыть, позади был пустой зал, и отступать было некуда. Впрочем, бегство — не выход; ни одна уважающая себя турианка не стала бы бросаться наутек, позабыв о соратниках и пытаясь спасти свою шкуру. Когда дверь наконец отворилась, Куинн выскочила из-за укрытия, но не успела толком вскинуть пистолет, как прямо перед ней оказался тот самый батарианский пират, за которым она охотилась. Ей еще хватило времени подумать: «Мне конец!», как голова батарианца лопнула, окатив ее брызгами крови, ошметками мозга и обломками костей. Куинн отпрянула, частично от неожиданности, частично потому, что стоять столбом посреди перестрелки — верх идиотизма. А затем из коммуникатора донесся голос со знакомыми хвастливыми нотками:

— Одним меньше!

У них был только один снайпер-хвастунишка, но поскольку Куинн осталась жива, она не могла не признать, что хвастовство Гарруса вполне оправданно. Позже, когда она попыталась его поблагодарить, он только плечами пожал:

— Не мог же я допустить, что наша лучшая разведчица и хакерша погибла, так что не делай так больше. — И ушел, как ни в чем не бывало. После этого Куинн начала к нему присматриваться и кое-что замечать. Например, то, как сильно он отличался от большинства рядовых, служивших на фрегате «Хавинкоу».

Куинн буквально разрывалась между восхищением его способностями и сильнейшим раздражением из-за его поведения. Гаррус был отличным солдатом, стрелял без промаха, был предан делу, и Куинн ни разу еще не видела, чтобы кто-то двигался так же стремительно на тренировках по рукопашному бою, но у него был один недостаток, совершенно непростительный для турианца. Он постоянно подвергал сомнению приказы начальства, и даже не сами приказы, а то, каким образом они должны были исполняться. Если их командир, Серранус, говорил, что они должны разделиться на два отряда и напасть спереди и с тыла, Гаррус спрашивал, а почему бы им не разделиться на более мелкие группы и не напасть со всех сторон. Причем в обратной ситуации он часто предлагал прямо противоположное.

Куинн понять не могла, то ли он спорит из любви к искусству, то ли это импульсивные порывы, которые он не может контролировать. Турианцев с детства приучают выполнять приказы, даже если они кажутся бессмысленными. А подвергать сомнению приказы командира… это и вовсе табу. Но Гаррус именно это и делал. Если честно, было просто чудом, что его не вышвырнули с «Хавинкоу» и не отправили служить в какую-нибудь дальнюю колонию. Хоть он и носил ципритинские метки, это не делало его неприкосновенным.

За полгода, которые Гаррус провел на фрегате, его как только ни наказывали: он работал в столовой, таскал в прачечную грязное белье, мыл туалеты, но в его поведении ничего не менялось. Командир стал даже вызывать его на спарринги в полный контакт, надеясь вбить в него хоть каплю уважения; в результате Гаррус поднялся на третье место в рейтинге лучших бойцов, а Серранус едва удержался на первом. Куинн оставалась второй, но вовсе не была уверена, что ей следует выходить на бой с Гаррусом.

И стоило лишь подумать о спарринге с ним, как все ее мысли сворачивали с темы боевых приемов на… более приятную тему. Например, на тему секса. Духи, Гаррус — очаровашечка, и не одна Куинн так считала. С кроваво-синими метками, пластинами стального цвета и песочной кожей он резко выделялся среди коричневых и черных сослуживцев с красными, оранжевыми, зелеными и желтыми колониальными татуировками. Странно, что палавенец вообще попал на их фрегат, но он, по крайней мере, нос не задирал, в отличие от многих его соотечественников. 

Так что да, Гаррус выделялся среди остальных, причем в лучшую сторону. И с недавнего времени все больше занимал ее мысли. Куинн определенно испытывала к нему интерес, и интерес немалый. Поэтому она решилась расспросить приятелей в столовой — тех, кто не упускал возможности посплетничать, — не встречается ли Гаррус с кем-то и не замечен ли он в каких-нибудь интрижках. 

Ответа ни у кого не нашлось.

— Может, он не по девочкам? — спросил Варро с набитым ртом. Времени на еду выделялось немного, так что о хороших манерах никто даже не вспоминал.

Куинн была не слишком голодна и лениво ковырялась в тарелке, пока друзья пытались прийти к единому мнению. Она знала, что нужно поесть. Только духам известно, когда им удастся пополнить запас продовольствия, и со дня на день их могли снова перевести на пайки.

— Какая жалость, — пробормотала она, приглушив субгармоники, чтобы не выдать свои истинные чувства.

Мэвик, сидевший за столом напротив, грубо хохотнул.

— Не для меня. Я уже пару недель пытаюсь залезть к Гаррусу в штаны.

Куинн швырнула в него кусок мяса. 

— На такого говнюка, как ты, он даже не посмотрит!

Мэвик подергал мандибулами с оранжевыми метками Картаана, ухмыльнулся и сунул в рот кусок, которым она в него кинула.

— Ты ранила меня до глубины души!

— Ну да, как же! — Ее субгармоники прямо кричали о том, что она не поверила ему ни на миг.

— Может, ему лазурьки нравятся? — предположил Крассус, оторвав взгляд от омни-тула, на котором вот уже несколько дней пытался написать письмо родителям. — Когда мы в прошлый раз были на Цитадели, я видел, как они с Нексином пялились на танцовщиц в «Логове Коры».

Куинн фыркнула. 

— Все пялятся на стриптизерш! Духи, даже я на них пялюсь!

Крассус пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь, — ответил он равнодушно и посмотрел на ее почти нетронутую тарелку. — Если доедать не будешь, можно мне?

Куинн придвинула к нему поднос, и он сразу набросился на еду. Она чувствовала, что позже пожалеет о своей щедрости. Серранус был безжалостен, ему никогда не надоедало гонять их на тренировках, и поэтому при первой же возможности он отправлял их в симулятор. Поговаривали, что нечто подобное ждет их после ужина — вроде бы он собирался поделить их на тройки и отправить сражаться друг против друга. Хуже всего, что никто заранее не знал, в какой команде окажется.

— Я вот что, ребята, скажу, — заявила вдруг Каллиас, складывая подносы. — Единственная женщина, которая интересует Гарруса — это его винтовка. — И она подмигнула Куинн. — Для ясности замечу, что это не та винтовка, которая у него между ног.

Варро поперхнулся, а его соседи по столу разразились хохотом.

— Вот прикол, вы думаете, я шучу, — продолжила Каллиас. — Мы все видели, как он с ней обращается. Могу поклясться, он с ней даже разговаривает.

И тут все омни-тулы дружно запищали, возвещая об окончании ужина. Куинн помогла подруге убрать со столов, и они помчались на тренировку.

* * *

Это могла быть простейшая игра с захватом флага, но Серранус очень творчески подошел к настройкам боевого симулятора и закинул их на территорию бесконечного города с архитектурой, подозрительно похожей на человеческую. А еще, помимо шести настоящих флагов, он спрятал неизвестное количество «поддельных». Отличить поддельный флаг от настоящего можно было единственным способом — если взять в руки фальшивку, она испускала слабый электрический разряд. Конечно, у Серрануса не было права их убивать (а Куинн была уверена, что время от времени ему очень этого хотелось), но его представления о «слабом разряде» могли сильно отличаться от общепринятых.

Гаррус предложил дождаться, пока не будут найдены первые несколько флагов. Прежде чем бросаться за трофеями, ему хотелось выяснить, насколько опасен разряд. Куинн с ним согласилась. Бессмысленно мчаться вперед сломя голову, не проведя разведку. Но после этого Гаррус сказал, что нужно напасть из засады на ту из команд, которая уже нашла правильный флаг. Мэвику идея понравилась, а ей нет. Это было против правил, и Куинн именно так и заявила. Гаррус парировал тем, что на войне правил нет. Куинн бесило, что он прав, бесило, что их всех накажут, потому что здесь ведь не война, а Серранус жульничества не терпит. Но еще сильнее ее бесило, что от всего этого ее влечение к Гаррусу только усилилось.

— А ты… что будешь делать вечером? — кокетливо поинтересовалась она и заметила, как перекосило Мэвика, сидевшего с другой стороны от временного лидера их группы.

Гаррус даже головы не повернул, продолжая следить в прицел за одной из команд.

— Меня назначили на главную батарею, — пробормотал он краем рта, как будто вовсе не заметив тон Куинн.

— Меня, конечно же, никто не спрашивает, — вмешался Мэвик, сопроводив свою реплику совершенно блядскими субгармониками. — Но я хотел бы завалиться в койку и насладиться своим личным временем с кое-какой интересной личностью.

Обращался он при этом к ним обоим, и у Куинн возникло жгучее желание двинуть его по лицу. Впрочем, сначала стоило дождаться следующей тренировки, когда он окажется в одной из вражеских команд. Она услышала, как вздохнул Гаррус, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от прицела.

— Лучше бы вы не отвлекались, — с осуждением заметил он, и, духи, какой же сексуальный у него голос! — Не хватало еще, чтобы меня из-за вас подстрелили. Пусть даже холостыми.

— Холостяки — это по моей части, — подмигнул Мэвик, выразительно переведя взгляд с Куинн на Гарруса. И поиграл мандибулами.

— Ты серьезно? — спросила Куинн. Мэвик вечно клеился ко всему, что шевелится, но в последнее время его вечные заигрывания стали совсем невыносимыми. — Ты нарываешься…

— Не отвлекаться! — рявкнул Гаррус, и они инстинктивно умолкли, услышав приказ. — Спасибо. Я вижу группу Нексина, их разведчица уже протягивает руку… ох, ничего себе!

— Что там? — спросил Мэвик, придвинувшись так близко, как будто хотел заглянуть в прицел Гарруса.

— Скажем так… фальшивый флаг лучше в руки не брать.

Куинн встала на колени и посмотрела в собственный прицел. Она увидела, как Нексин помогает своей сокоманднице подняться на ноги и как искрит ее броня. Такой разряд вряд ли мог оглушить, но вывести из строя запросто.

— Серранус — полнейшая сволочь, — беззлобно подытожила она.

— Все так плохо?

Гаррус хмыкнул в ответ и поднял голову, наконец отлипнув от винтовки.

— Ну хорошо. Мы будем следить и ждать, пока какая-нибудь из команд не найдет флаг. Вирим, мне нужно, чтобы ты включил мозги и установил несколько сенсорных ловушек на южной стороне. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то поранился, нам надо просто заманить их в капкан или хотя бы задержать. Старайся высматривать те команды, у которых настоящие флаги. Вероятность, что мы захватим фальшивку, должна быть сведена к минимуму.

— Все ясно.

— Ветус, используй тактическую маскировку, ты пойдешь впереди и будешь расчищать ему путь. Если наткнешься на команду с трофеем, хакни их омни-тулы, чтобы они указывали на какую-нибудь из ловушек Вирима как на точку сбора. Если не получится, тогда просто уведи их в сторону, как можно дальше от нас.

— Будет сделано.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Я буду следить на расстоянии и прикрывать вас. Меньше болтайте по коммуникатору. И по возможности обходитесь без жертв. Вперед.

* * *

— Должен признаться, Вакариан, я впечатлен.

«Ну и ну! — подумал Гаррус, удивленно поведя мандибулой. — Это что-то новенькое. Обычно он просто орет».

Двое его временных сокомандников стояли рядом и старались не дергаться. Получалось не очень: Мэвик то и дело переступал с ноги на ногу, а Куинн блуждала взглядами по сторонам, лишь бы только не смотреть на командира. Военная игра окончилась для них победой. Мэвик расставлял ловушки, Куинн заманивала в них другие команды, и очень скоро им удалось загнать в угол команду, нашедшую подлинный флаг. Все оказалось проще некуда, тем более что остальным даже в голову не пришло применить такую же хитрую тактику. У Гарруса была припасена светошумовая граната (гораздо более безопасная, чем разряды Серрануса), и он воспользовался ею, чтобы вывести противников из строя. После этого завладеть флагом и добежать до точки сбора было минутным делом. Но на выходе из симулятора их перехватил Серранус и приказал явиться к нему в кабинет. Гаррус никаких иллюзий не питал по поводу того, что он им скажет.

Допустим, так: «Вакариан, я впечатлен, как круто ты проебался». Нет, Серранус не матерится. По-крайней мере, Гаррус ни разу не слышал от него матерных слов, хотя на него Серранус орал чаще всего. «Я впечатлен твоей способностью сбивать хороших турианцев с пути истинного»? Похоже, но не совсем.

— Ты определенно превзошел мои самые смелые ожидания, — продолжил Серранус, сопроводив свою речь пугающе довольными субгармониками.

Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

— Сэр?

Старик щелкнул мандибулами, и Гаррус заподозрил бы, что это улыбка, если бы хотя бы раз видел на его лице подобное выражение. Судя по удивленным взглядам Мэвика и Куинн, они тоже не видели. А это говорило о многом. Гаррус был почти уверен, что Куинн — его любимица.

— За пятьдесят лет, что я тренирую новобранцев на этом корабле, я встречал всего пятерых, которые сделали то же, что и ты. Знаешь, что с ними случилось, Вакариан?

Голос Серрануса все еще казался дружелюбным, и это пугало. Прежде Гаррусу не приходилось беседовать с ним по душам, и во время прошлых разговоров старик вел себя с откровенной враждебностью, так что неожиданная сердечность просто выбивала из колеи. Гаррус понятия не имел, что его ждет (а Серранус был известен своим творческим подходом к наказаниям), но, похоже, стоило готовиться к худшему.

«Надо бы поинтересоваться, какая сейчас погода на Инвиктусе...»

— Нет, сэр.

— Четверо из них пошли в Черную стражу. Пятая стала спектром. Я полагаю, ты и сам подумывал о подобной карьере.

Как только до Гарруса дошел смысл этих слов, его мандибулы разъехались в стороны, словно по собственной воле.

— Конечно, сэр! — ответил он с таким восторгом, что у него даже голос сорвался. Какой турианец не мечтает войти в ряды элитных бойцов турианской армии или стать спектром?

Серранус кивнул с таким видом, словно этого и ждал.

— Ветус, кто-то из твоих родных служит в Черной страже?

— Да, сэр. Мама и старший брат.

Он хмыкнул.

— Вирим?

— Нет, сэр, и я совершенно счастлив, когда беру в руки чужой ствол и заставляю его петь, — ответил Мэвик, прижав мандибулы. — Все мои предки были оружейниками, и этот путь меня вполне устраивает.

Старик прищурился, и Гаррус понял, что скудный запас его дружелюбия полностью исчерпан. 

— И то правда, — сказал он. — Мне не в чем вас упрекнуть. С этого момента вы трое будете работать вместе.

— В одной команде, сэр? — тихо переспросила Куинн.

— Да, — ответил Серранус и начал медленно и нудно объяснять, что ждет от них в будущем. А потом отпустил, приказав напоследок самим разобраться с субординацией внутри команды.

— Ну вот, — начал Мэвик, и Гаррус понял, что сейчас его вгонят в краску. Сказать, что картаанец умудрялся быть бесстыжим пошляком, даже когда пытался вести себя вежливо, значило ничего не сказать. — Теперь наше общение станет еще более тесным.

Гаррус знал, что Мэвик клеится ко всем подряд, но надо же и меру знать. Похоже, его вовсе не заботило, на какую ответку он может нарваться. Давно по морде не получал?

Куинн подбоченилась, и Гаррус не удержался, чтобы не окинуть взглядом ее талию. Впрочем, тут же спохватился и отвел глаза — не хватало еще, чтобы она его на этом подловила. Он заглядывался на нее не в первый раз. Куинн Ветус, с ее темно-коричневыми пластинами и кожей, темно-синими глазами и тонкими красными татуировками уроженки Таетруса на мандибулах и лобных пластинах, была настоящей красавицей. Совсем не похожей на девочек, с которыми рос Гаррус, но именно это ему в ней и нравилось.

— И как тебе удается любую фразу превратить в неприличный намек? — ехидно поинтересовалась Куинн, и Гаррус понял, что балдеет от мягкого тембра ее голоса.

— Это особый дар. — Мэвик на мгновение перевел взгляд с нее на Гарруса. — Один из многих, если хочешь знать.

Куинн фыркнула и отвернулась. 

— Не хочу, Мэвик, даже если ты останешься последним турианцем во вселенной.

— Хм. Значит, азари себе найдешь? — с улыбкой парировал тот. — Ты же сама говорила, что тебе нравится смотреть на стриптизерш, а все мы знаем, что ксенофилия начинается со стриптиза.

— А ты у нас спец по ксенофилии, да?

За время их перепалки Гаррус ни слова не проронил. Ему просто нечего было сказать: ксенофилией он никогда не страдал, да и не мог похвастаться богатым сексуальным опытом, какой молва приписывала Мэвику. Не то чтобы он вообще стеснялся разговаривать с ними обоими, но просто болтать приходилось не часто. Не получалось у него вести себя так же легко и непринужденно, как Куинн. Для этого он был слишком неловким. Да и дурацкая влюбленность усложняла ситуацию. Куинн явно была для него слишком хороша — так хороша, что и надеяться не на что. Поэтому Гаррус старался ее избегать, чтобы не мучить себя лишний раз.

— Послушай, Гаррус, — Куинн попыталась взять его за руку, чтобы не дать уйти, но он мягко отстранился, — у меня есть немного свободного времени, так что не хочешь... составить компанию?

Она вечно ставила его в неловкое положение и обращалась к нему именно тогда, когда он рот боялся открыть, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом. Это ничего не значащее кокетство, она со всеми так себя ведет... Не может же такой правильной девушке всерьез понравиться такой нарушитель устоев, как он. Честно говоря, Гаррус уже устал чувствовать себя дураком каждый раз, когда пытался с ней заговорить. Лучше уж потратить свое время на что-нибудь дельное, чем страдать по Куинн.

— Мне нужно отчитаться перед старшим смены, — сказал он, намеренно приглушив субгармоники. — А о делах в команде поговорим завтра.

— Ну хорошо, позже увидимся. 

Гаррусу показалось, что Куинн выглядит разочарованной, но он приписал это своему разыгравшемуся воображению.

— Пока, Гаррус.

Он не стал отвечать и ушел, высоко вскинув голову. Вот только не хватало втрескаться в нее еще сильнее. Как будто он и без того дает мало поводов для разочарования своему отцу.

* * *

Как только Гаррус ушел, Мэвик заржал так, что чуть не задохнулся.

— Вот это кадр! — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Я и правда думал, будто он прикидывается, но он пипец тормознутый. Не хочу обижать тебя, Куинни, но это был полный провал.

— Не называй меня Куинни, говнюк!

— А ты не называй меня говнюком, — фыркнул Мэвик. Вот что в нем было хорошего, так это способность не принимать близко к сердцу чужие слова. Куинн так не умела, характер не позволял. — Я, между прочим, считаю, что облажался не меньше.

Куинн вздохнула.

— По крайней мере, я здесь не единственная неудачница.

Мэвик толкнул ее локтем.

— Ты что, пытаешься меня разжалобить? Нет, моя дорогая Куинн, никакая ты не неудачница, и куча народу на этом корабле были бы счастливы быть с тобой... включая и меня. Ну а Гаррус... он просто ничего не замечает, так что попробуй продемонстрировать ему свой интерес каким-нибудь другим способом.

Раньше Куинн в голову не приходило, какая проницательность может скрываться за этой маской. Если бы не склонность чаще думать членом, чем головой, Мэвик мог бы быть неплохим парнем. Он даже чем-то напоминал ей одного из старших братьев — искателя приключений, который своими выходками доводил родителей до трясучки.

— Спасибо, Мэвик, ты мне так помог, — кокетливо ответила она.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И я настойчиво советую не следовать моему примеру и не предлагать ему секс прямым текстом.

— Потому что у тебя это срабатывает?

— Вообще-то... — Мэвик провел рукой по гребню и тихонько засмеялся. — Если честно, мне кажется, Гаррус слишком невинный цветочек для таких откровенных признаний. Ты же знаешь этих палавенцев, они все такие чопорные и благопристойные, аж тошнит.

Куинн решила не упоминать, что Гаррус даже близко не похож на обычного палавенца. Он доказал это на сегодняшней тренировке, часто доказывал в прошлом и продолжает доказывать каждый раз, как только открывает рот. Как бы то ни было, Мэвик прав. Нужно придумать новый способ привлечь внимание Гарруса. Теперь, когда они оказались в одной команде, перед ней открывается масса возможностей.

* * *

— Нет, ты не можешь это сделать!

— Могу и сделаю!

— Я тоже пришла сюда пиратов убивать, Гаррус, но это безответственно. Нельзя просто взять и закидать базу гранатами в надежде, что груз, который мы собираемся забрать оттуда, не взорвется нафиг!

— Никто не будет держать пленников возле входа, это идиотизм. И светошумовая граната никого не убьет. Да даже если пленники и там, их просто вырубит, и никакие гражданские не будут бегать в панике в зоне обстрела.

«Даже я понимаю, что это безответственно, — подумал Мэвик, — а я специалист по неудачным решениям».

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

— Потому что я не лишенный воображения слуга Иерархии, в отличие от тебя!

— Я даже не из пространства Иерархии!

— Это не важно! Ты все равно не умеешь думать своей головой!

— Может и нет, но зато...

— Эй, народ! — рявкнул Мэвик в коммуникатор. — Вы не можете выяснить отношения позже? Или хотите дождаться, пока они соберут манатки и смоются? Нет? Ну спасибо!

Он понять не мог, с какого перепугу Серранус объединил их в команду. И Куинн, и Гаррус вечно были уверены в собственной правоте и готовы отстаивать свое мнение до последнего. В других обстоятельствах это и недостатком не назовешь, но только не когда речь идет о сотрудничестве. Может, старик надеялся, что трое талантливых солдат сумеют как-нибудь сработаться, но, к несчастью, двое из их троицы не могли парой слов обменяться, чтобы не скатиться к оскорблениям.

Сначала они спорили из-за своих снайперских приемов, потом из-за винтовок, потом из-за стратегии и, наконец, дошли до обсирания родных планет друг друга. Мэвик подозревал, что такими темпами скоро дело дойдет и до «твоя мама — самка варрена». Обычно он не лез в их стычки, ну разве что пытался в шутку все свести, и старался меньше отвлекаться от собственных дел. Вмешивался только в случае крайней необходимости и оставлял их в покое, как только видел, что мозги у них встали на место. Но из-за постоянных ссор командная работа становилась практически невозможной.

Мэвик был знаком с Куинн гораздо дольше, чем с Гаррусом, но его тоже привык считать своим другом, и ему очень не нравилось, когда друзья переставали ладить. Бывает, конечно, что двое проникаются симпатией друг к другу, но со временем от этой симпатии ничего не остается. Ну ладно — хотят вцепиться друг другу в глотки, пусть вцепляются, но можно ведь выбрать для этого более подходящее время!

Взять хотя бы последнюю ссору — они высадились на планету, залегли на утесе с видом на базу грязных батарианских пиратов и пытались собрать разведданные перед штурмом. И говоря «грязные», Мэвик не буквальное значение имел в виду, хотя и его тоже. Рабовладение — это мерзость, и еще большая мерзость, когда в рабство захватывают детей из ограбленной колонии на окраине систем Термина. Команду «Хавинкоу» отправили оценить ситуацию и выработать план действий. Именно их группе (во главе с Гаррусом) и еще одной команде из трех рядовых было приказано выведать всю возможную информацию о пиратах, наблюдая за ними с безопасного расстояния.

И, конечно же, Куинн и Гаррус не могли даже простую разведывательную миссию провести, чтобы не впиться друг в друга когтями. Если бы не шлем, который Мэвик благоразумно надел, чтобы защититься от висящей в воздухе пыли, он бы лоб себе разбил фейспалмами, ну а так пришлось разве что стукнуться башкой о землю пару раз, борясь с желанием придушить их обоих. Стекло, конечно, поцарапалось, но зато ему немного полегчало. 

— Второй раз повторять не буду, — сердито сказал он. — Вы должны разобраться в своих отношениях, пока кого-то из вас не убили. Понятия не имею, как именно вы будете разбираться, но сделайте это как можно быстрее. Или я доложу о вашем поведении Серранусу. Вам ясно?

Гаррус удивленно склонил голову, словно пытаясь вспомнить, что он ляпнул пару секунд назад. Куинн не шелохнулась, но Мэвик мог представить, как подергиваются ее изящные мандибулы — была у нее такая привычка, когда она была сильно раздражена. Как бы то ни было, оба кивнули.

— А сейчас, — продолжил Мэвик, понизив звучание субгармоник (этот тон он обычно использовал, разговаривая со своими любовниками), — попросите друг у друга прощения, и я от вас отстану.

Оба что-то недовольно пробурчали, но Мэвик был только рад, что теперь их злость нацелена на него, а не друг на друга.

— Прости...

— Ага, ты меня тоже прости.

Мэвик кивнул, довольный их готовностью задвинуть обиды подальше. 

— Теперь, когда мы все уладили, давайте займемся пиратами.

* * *

Куинн зажмурилась и досчитала до пятидесяти. А потом и до ста, пока с глаз не сошла синяя пелена. Благие духи! Работа с Гаррусом в одной команде и близко не походила на то, что она ожидала. Он оказался совершенно невыносимым упрямцем и даже ксенофобом, что стало для Куинн полнейшей неожиданностью. Для парня, уверенного в своей способности «думать головой», он был весь набит стереотипами о представителях других рас: люди слишком слабовольны, кварианцы сами виноваты в своих бедах, кроганы — безмозглые кровожадные убийцы, заслуживающие стерилизации... Ну ладно, может, в последнем утверждении и есть крупица истины, но несмотря на это Гаррус оказался совершенно не таким, каким она его считала, и это бесило до ужаса.

Ну ясное дело — ведь он с Палавена. Похоже, палавенская радиация стала надежным заслоном не только для представителей других разумных рас, но и для прогрессивных идей. В колониях все иначе, ведь там турианцам приходится жить бок о бок с чужаками и волей-неволей знакомиться с их особенностями. Ну а у молодых палавенцев нет ничего, кроме древних стереотипов, которыми им засирают мозги, — это неведение, а вовсе не злонамеренность. Видно было, что Гаррус не хочет слепо следовать всему, чему его учили, но не видит другой возможности для бунта, кроме споров с начальством. Впрочем Куинн это тоже не нравилось.

Но что действительно выводило ее из себя — очень часто во время ссор она воображала, как швыряет Гарруса на пол и затрахивает до умопомрачения. Чтобы у него даже сил не было свой мерзкий рот открыть. «Будь во мне хоть капля самоуважения, я бы давно потеряла к нему интерес», — размышляла Куинн. В словах Мэвика о том, что Гаррус — типичный традиционно воспитанный палавенец, оказалось куда больше правды, чем она готова была признать. Куинн действительно жалела, что Гаррус верил во все эти стереотипы. «И какая сучка этот Мэвик! — думала она, чувствуя, что ее глаза вновь наливаются кровью. — "Попросите прощения друг у друга". Ну да, конечно! Прости! Прости, что не надавала тебе по мандибулам за такие разговоры. С тем же успехом он мог бы сказать: "Да трахнись ты с Гаррусом, Куинн, ты же этого хочешь!" И он же, сволочь, прав, я действительно хочу с ним трахнуться. Если бы Гаррус не был таким невежественным, инфантильным, ксенофобным сыном варрена...»

— Ты видишь их, Ветус? — поинтересовался по коммуникатору источник ее гнева.

— Дай мне еще пару секунд, Вакариан, — прорычала Куинн. — Если на мне маскировка, это не значит, что я совершенно невидима.

— Какая жалость, ведь тогда мне не пришлось бы смотреть на твою уродливую...

— Слушайте, чуваки, я реально стукну на вас Серранусу. Сейчас заткнитесь нахрен, а порвать друг друга сможете на корабле.

— Серранус меня командиром поставил...

— Ну так веди себя как командир! — взорвался Мэвик. — Кончай нести хуйню и займись делом!

Куинн понятия не имела, что Мэвик в принципе способен так рассвирепеть. И он был прав: если ей в самом деле хотелось набить Гаррусу морду (а ей хотелось!), нужно было просто вызвать его на бой, когда они вернутся на «Хавинкоу». Ну а пока можно выместить зло на пиратах.

Она влезла на выход породы на склоне под выступом, где притаились Гаррус и Мэвик. Мэвик был почти таким же маленьким и легким, как она, но ей единственной хватало ловкости карабкаться вверх и вниз по обрыву и не соскользнуть в пропасть. Еще один глубокий вздох, и наконец Куинн смогла сосредоточиться на цели своего задания. Зажмурив один глаз и заглянув в прицел, она направила дуло винтовки к дну каньона. И выругалась вслух.

— Что там, Куинн? — спросил Мэвик совершенно деловым тоном.

— Нам нужно срочно возвращаться на корабль, — ответила она, глядя на хорошо укрепленную базу пиратов с внешней оградой и множеством турелей, расставленных в стратегически важных точках.

* * *

Мэвик вошел в спортзал именно в тот момент, когда Куинн полетела на пол, сбитая с ног мощным ударом в челюсть. Все-таки она воспользовалась его советом и решила выплеснуть свою злость на Гарруса. И двух минут не прошло от начала, как дружеский спарринг перерос в жестокий мордобой. Гаррус хорошо держал удар и превосходил Куинн ростом (руки у него точно были намного длиннее), но не умел так уклоняться и увертываться, как она. Впрочем, Мэвик был почти таким же мелким, как Куинн, но двигаться с такой же ловкостью ни в жизнь бы не смог.

А еще он понимал, что вражда у этой парочки вызвана вовсе не напряжением из-за постоянной работы в команде или нервозностью из-за предстоящего нападения на базу работорговцев. О нет, они готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки из-за отчаянного желания завалить друг друга в несколько ином смысле. Уж в чем-чем, а в таких желаниях Мэвик знал толк, ведь секс был для него чем-то вроде любимого хобби. Все признаки были как на ладони, странно только, что кроме него их никто не замечал.

— Эй, Мэвик! — окликнул его Крассус. — Ставить будешь? Мне уже накидали три сотни кредитов на победу Гарруса, и пять сотен на Куинн.

Мэвик протолкался к своему нынешнему любовнику и прижался вплотную, чтобы заглянуть в экран омни-тула.

— Хм, ставлю сотню кредитов, что дело кончится ничьей.

— Ты серьезно, малыш? — переспросил Крассус с явным скептицизмом.

— И более того. Еще пятьдесят на то, что они трахнутся до конца вечера.

Крассус покачал головой и недоверчиво развел мандибулы, но ввел данные в омни-тул.

— Кстати, о вечернем трахе...

Мэвик хмыкнул и обнял его за талию.

— Можешь даже не спрашивать.

* * *

Куинн увернулась от удара в голову и выбросила вперед колено, пнув Гарруса в живот. Как только он согнулся пополам, она ударила его снизу в подбородок и почувствовала, как клацнули зубы. Впрочем, Гаррус сумел воспользоваться моментом, развернулся и пригнулся еще ниже, попытавшись сделать подсечку. Куинн перескочила через его ногу, но Гаррус именно на это и рассчитывал — он крутанулся волчком и ударил ее ногой в бок.

«Вот херня!», — подумала Куинн, отпрыгнув как можно дальше, чтобы не попасть под очередной удар. Она уже поняла, что если хочет победить в этой драке, ей придется полагаться прежде всего на скорость. «Он действительно хорош, но не должен об этом узнать».

— Вот только поддаваться мне не надо из-за того, что я девушка, — усмехнулась она. — Потому что меня это бесит.

* * *

Гаррусу пришлось уйти в глухую оборону: он не привык драться с противниками ниже себя ростом, и это оказалось серьезной проблемой. Да и превосходство в скорости делало Куинн почти непобедимым бойцом. Ему стоило огромного труда уклоняться от ее молниеносных ударов, но при всех стараниях половину он все-таки пропускал. Надо отдать ей должное — она была всерьез настроена уложить его на обе лопатки.

«Еще и пнуть как следует, когда я упаду, — подумал Гаррус с усмешкой. — Потому что на ее месте я бы именно так и сделал».

После того, как они вернулись на «Хавинкоу» и доложили о своем открытии, напряжение между ними дошло до точки кипения. Более того, они начали срывать зло на окружающих. Мэвик уже готов был мандибулы им пообрывать, только не ясно, с кого собирался начать. Именно в этот момент Куинн и заявила, что они должны сбросить напряжение максимально безопасным способом.

Гаррус согласился не раздумывая. Честно говоря, он уже пару недель подумывал о том, чтобы бросить ей вызов... Когда не мечтал прижать ее к стене и...

«А вот об этом сейчас думать не надо!»

* * *

Мэвик невольно поморщился, когда Гаррус покачнулся от удара по мандибуле. Пять раундов... пять невероятно жестоких раундов, когда уже и зрителям стало больно смотреть на это взаимное избиение... Он поверить не мог, что рефери до сих пор не прервал этот бой. Впрочем, объяснилось все элементарно, когда Крассус признался, сколько кредитов тот поставил на победу Куинн. Большинство болели за нее — она носилась по рингу с такой скоростью, что не давала Гаррусу возможности нормальный удар нанести.

— Пиздец, — прошипел Крассус, и Мэвик почувствовал, как тот встает за его спиной. — Ты это видел?

Куинн ткнула Гарруса локтем в живот с такой силой, что он упал на колени, но когда попыталась продолжить ударом в висок, Гаррус сделал удачную подсечку и повалил ее наземь. Взглядом, которым она его окинула, можно было убить.

— Ой-ой! — согласился Мэвик.

— Ну и как после такого можно думать, что они трахнутся, пусть даже всего один раз? Они же ненавидят друг друга!

Мэвик передвинулся так, что у Крассуса перехватило дыхание.

— Так и мы с тобой друг друга ненавидели.

* * *

Духи, как же он устал! И как же больно! У Куинн был прямо-таки талант бить в одно и то же место несколько раз подряд с нарастающей силой. Гаррус был уверен, что на его ребрах живого места нет — удивительно, как еще не сломались! Впрочем, Куинн тоже приходилось нелегко — она тяжело дышала и начала делать ошибки. Признаки усталости были пока еще мало заметны, но Гаррус их видел.

— Устала, Ветус?

— Нет! — ответила она и попыталась нанести удар в горло, который он легко блокировал. — А ты, Вакариан? Похоже, ты уже выдыхаешься.

— Не-а. — Он попытался ударить в ответ, но так же безуспешно. — Я в полном порядке.

«Да я еле на ногах стою!»

* * *

«Сколько он еще продержится? — подумала Куинн, ощутив новую вспышку ярости. — У меня уже руки отваливаются. Понятия не имею, сколько прошло времени, но точно знаю, что надолго меня не хватит... И все равно я не дам ему победить!»

Она удвоила усилия, танцуя вокруг него, чтобы он понять не мог, с какой стороны ждать удара. Гаррус выглядел не менее уставшим: его глаза были полуприкрыты, и кулаки он держал на уровне груди, а не лица. Но он следил за каждым ее движением, и Куинн неожиданно поняла, что, вопреки ее ожиданиям, их силы примерно равны.

«Но это если брать в расчет злость и обиду. А без них... Я думаю, он бы меня побил».

* * *

— Ох... — простонал Гаррус, ковыляя по коридору, как зомби. Ничья. Он поверить не мог — проклятая духами ничья! Наверное, такого результата надо было стыдиться. Он застонал снова. На самом деле никакого стыда он не чувствовал, а чувствовал одну лишь боль. Много боли.

Позади раздался топот бегущих ног, и он услышал окрик Куинн:

— Куда это ты направляешься?

«Добраться до койки и сдохнуть», — подумал Гаррус с мрачной усмешкой и продолжил идти (вернее, ковылять).

— У нас ничья, Ветус. Как я понимаю, что бы там тебя ни мучило, сейчас мы все уладили. Прости, но я хочу в душ.

Куинн схватила его за воротник и заставила развернуться.

— Ты долбанутый идиот!

Она дернула его на себя с такой силой, что Гаррус потерял равновесие, но уже в следующее мгновение она прижалась лбом к его лбу.

«Что за?..» Почему-то Гаррус не смог ее оттолкнуть и почти сразу понял, что ему этого совершенно не хочется. Потом все неожиданно закончилось, и Куинн уставилась на него широко распахнутыми темно-синими глазами.

— Так в этом дело?! — воскликнул Гаррус, и его голос сорвался от изумления. — Ты поэтому все это время меня доставала? А словами нельзя было объяснить?

* * *

Куинн бросилась за Гаррусом в погоню, чтобы не дать уйти, пока он ее не выслушает. Духи, она даже злиться на него перестала! Особенно после последнего раунда, когда он поймал ее в захват, а она заломила ему ногу так, что если бы он только дернулся, то вывихнул себе колено, и рефери объявил ничью и конец матча. Им потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы распутаться, и за это время Куинн почувствовала его запах, ощутила его силу и решительность, твердость пластин и мышц. Отрицать было бессмысленно — она его хотела.

Наброситься на Гарруса с поцелуем было последним средством, но никаких других идей у нее уже не осталось. Гаррус застыл в ее объятиях и так и стоял, опустив руки, пока она его не отпустила и не отошла на шаг, окинув его вопросительным взглядом.

Он удивленно уставился на нее и несколько раз моргнул своими светлыми глазами, осмысливая ситуацию. 

— Так в этом дело?! Ты поэтому все это время меня доставала? А словами нельзя было объяснить?

— Духи, какой же ты идиот! — повторила Куинн и взяла его за руку. — Я делала все возможное, чтобы до тебя дошло, разве что трахнуться не предложила.

— Ну да, — засмеялся он. — Потому что этот вариант подходит исключительно для Мэвика.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Похоже на то. Он посоветовал мне так не делать.

Гаррус хмыкнул.

— Я бы просто посмеялся и... погоди! Так ты... действительно хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

— Да. — Куинн понятия не имела, что будет делать, если он ее отвергнет. Побить его она уже пробовала. — А ты?

Он неуверенно повел плечом.

— Да, конечно, хочу. Но... Ветус...

— Куинн. Называй меня Куинн.

— Хорошо. Послушай, все, что я наговорил тебе, когда мы ссорились, и не только на ринге... я не имел этого в виду.

— Я тоже не имела в виду всего, что тебе говорила. Хотя нет, я все равно считаю, что ты слишком зажатый.

Гаррус только плечами пожал.

— Ага. Ну так что... — Он рассеянно погладил ее ладонь большим пальцем.

Куинн усмехнулась и поцеловала его еще раз.

— Идем, любовничек.

* * *

— И почти все остались недовольны, — заметил Крассус, направляясь по коридору вслед за Мэвиком и любуясь его вихляющими бедрами. — Ну а ты-то откуда мог знать?

— Да я последние полтора месяца от них не отлипал. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что они не сделали этого раньше.

— Зато, — продолжил Крассус, поймав Мэвика за талию и притянув к себе, — я буду утешаться тем, что мне не придется отдавать тебе полсотни кредитов.

Мэвик неожиданно рассмеялся и остановился в начале следующего коридора.

— Ох, бедняжка!

— Что?

— Смотри туда.

Крассус поднял взгляд, и его мандибулы отвисли от удивления. Гаррус и Куинн стояли впереди в обнимку и страстно терлись лбами. Крассус так и застыл в полном ошеломлении, пока они не разомкнули объятия и не ушли, держась за руки. Мэвик рассмеялся снова, поднес руку к его подбородку и захлопнул ему рот.

— Так что пятьдесят кредитов ты мне должен.

— К-как? Но как?! — выпалил Крассус. — Ах, ты гаде... ну хорошо, хорошо! Ты хотя бы скажи, что поделишься со мной своими выигрышами. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы смягчить мою боль поражения.

Мэвик кивнул.

— Когда в следующий раз сойдем на берег, я тебя куда-нибудь свожу.

— Спасибо, Мэвик, я буду очень рад.

— Я знаю, что радует тебя не меньше. Идем.

* * *

Уже лежа на постели в голом виде с таким же голым Гаррусом, сидящим у нее между ног, Куинн ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Не обижайся, но... ты делал это раньше?

Он провел руками по ничем не защищенной коже на ее талии, и его прикосновения были нежными, как перышко.

— У меня была подруга, старше меня на пару лет, и однажды, когда родителей дома не было, мы... — Гаррус взглянул на нее. — Неважно. Да, я это делал.

— Тогда почему ты?..

— И я, честно, не считаю тебя уродливой, — добавил он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знала, прежде чем мы продолжим.

Куинн притянула его к себе и обвила одной ногой, чтобы не вздумал сбежать

— Кстати, о продолжении...

* * *

Да, у Гарруса действительно был сексуальный опыт, но в те несколько раз с Ферой они просто изучали собственные тела и способы доставить друг другу удовольствие. Это было приятно и познавательно, но совсем не так, как с Куинн. Она раскрывалась от его прикосновений, ее паховые пластины медленно раздвигались, и между ними было гладко, скользко и горячо. Гаррус прижал подушечку пальца к чувствительному участку над входом, начал поглаживать круговыми движениями, и из горла Куинн вырвался резкий стон.

— Гаррус, — выдохнула Куинн, и от ее субгармоник у него мурашки побежали по спине. — Не играй со мной.

— Я не играю, — возразил он, описывая все более быстрые круги. Она задрожала, обвила руками его воротник и еще шире раздвинула ноги.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Подожди немножко. — Ему хотелось доставить ей как можно больше удовольствия, чтобы загладить все, что происходило между ними в последние полтора месяца и в этот час на ринге.

Честно говоря, Гарруса безумно заводило, что он заставляет ее извиваться одним лишь движением пальца. Она была сильно возбуждена, а он пока еще только мечтал об удовольствии, которое получит, когда войдет в нее. Его пластины разъехались в стороны, член стоял, и неожиданно Гаррус понял, что хочет ее так же сильно, как и она его.

«Но сначала я заставлю ее кончить!» — самоуверенно подумал он.

— Гаррус... — повторила Куинн.

«Духи, она так прекрасна, я не могу больше ждать!»

— Куинн?..

Ее изящные мандибулы раздвинулись в усмешке. 

— Ты что, и вправду хочешь, чтобы я стала тебя умолять?

Гаррус засмеялся и потер ее клитор в последний раз, вырвав у нее очередной стон.

— Значит, хватит откладывать, — сказал он и, сжав ее бедро одной рукой, второй обхватил основание члена. — Как ты хочешь?..

— Духи, тебе нужно письменное приглашение? Да трахни меня наконец!

Гаррус подался вперед и уже раздвинул складки головкой члена, но в последний момент остановился.

— Это приказ?

Куинн обвила его ноги своими, сцепившись с ним шпорами, схватила его за задницу и толкнула к себе. Гаррус вошел в нее так резко, что оба ахнули, но Куинн даже опомниться ему не дала и сжала его член с такой силой, что он просто взвыл от потрясающих ощущений. Они сразу нашли правильный ритм, и Куинн продолжала держать его за задницу, контролируя силу толчков. Это было безумие. Яростная страсть Куинн сталкивалась с его страстью и превосходила ее. Гаррус никогда не получал такого удовольствия, причем от женщины, которая совсем недавно попыталась избить его до полусмерти. И ей почти это удалось.

Куинн перевернулась вместе с Гаррусом, так что он оказался под ней. Она поцеловала его и уселась верхом, вобрав его член до самого основания. Гаррус сжал руками талию Куинн, направляя ее движения, пока не почувствовал, как сокращаются ее мышцы. Куинн была близка к оргазму, и он хотел, чтобы она кончила раньше. Он накрыл рукой ее раздвинутые пластины и начал массировать клитор в одном ритме с толчками.

Когда она кончила, ее внутренние мышцы сжали его член с невероятной силой. Куинн простонала его имя и задрожала от удовольствия. Гаррус схватил ее за бедра и потянул на себя, одновременно толкнувшись вверх. Он вошел так глубоко, как только мог, и кончил, выплеснув в нее струю горячей жидкости. Когда Куинн обессиленно упала ему на грудь, Гаррус перевернулся вместе с ней, чтобы улечься на бок, потому что так было удобнее. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким уставшим и таким довольным. Но это не избавило его от желания повторить, и от одной этой мысли его член снова начал оживать

Куинн легонько укусила его за шею.

— Нам нужно было сделать это при первой возможности, — пробормотала она.

— Должен признаться, что ожидание того стоило.

— Это было прекрасно. — Она укусила его чуть сильнее и погладила по бедру, а затем скользнула рукой вниз — туда, где их тела все еще были соединены. — Хочешь продолжения?

Гаррус склонился над ней и приподнял ее ноги повыше, чтобы они обхватывали его талию.

— Конечно!


End file.
